


November Rain

by Titti



Series: A Year In the Life [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Jamie tries to fix his mistakes.





	November Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Rare Pairing Challenge. Prompt: A Fire in the Rain  
> Link to full table: [Here](https://titti.livejournal.com/621461.html)

Jamie's world is collapsing around him. The past two months have been pure misery. He can't sleep, he can't eat and now he can't even play well, not since Malfoy became their start seeker and Draco has been at every game.

Today was another long game under the rain. The temperature was so low that the rain felt like any icy knife slicing his skin cutting him and making him wish that he was cuddled up with Draco. He was grateful when Malfoy finally caught the snitch, winning the game for the team.

Now he's standing under a hot shower, ignoring his teammates.

"We're going to a Muggle club to party. Want to come?" someone asks.

Jamie turns his head and give Rogers his best smile, because he's never anything but perfect. "Nah, I'm going home. Have to be up early in the morning, but have one for me." He usually goes with them, even when he doesn't want to, but not tonight, because tonight he can't push away Draco's image from his head.

He should be going home, but instead he finds himself crossing the gardens of Malfoy manor. He bangs on the door until a house elf open the door. She's as snobbish as her owners and doesn't let Jamie in while she finds her master.

He's still banging on the door, raining pouring down on him, when Draco opens the door and Jamie is lost for a moment. Draco looks immaculate as always in his fancy robe even though he's at home. Jamie doesn't know what to say or do, because there is no plan, but only this burning feeling that he needs to be here. "I can't get you out of my head," he says in greeting. "I think about you all the time and it's driving me crazy."

"You're drunk," Draco answers.

Jamie shakes his head. "Didn't touch a single drop." He waits to see if Draco will let him in as the storm gets worse, but Draco isn't moving. "I'm an idiot. I know I am. I'm twenty-five and terrified of what my father thinks and I've let that ruin the most beautiful thing I had, but I can't live without you." He refuses to acknowledge the tears that mix with the rain on his face. "I saw you at the game today, the way you smiled at Scorpius, the way you used to smile at me-"

"Hardly the same," Draco says with a snort.

"Exactly the same," Jamie insisted. "That smile of pure joy that has nothing to do with sex or lust, but just happiness and caring. I want that back, Draco. I want _you_ back. I'll tell my parents; I'll tell the world if you want me to."

"I never asked you for that and you know it, but I don't want to hide from everyone," Draco said tiredly. "I had to hide from my own family in case Albus would find out. I can't do that."

Jamie reaches out for Draco. "You won't have to."

Draco pulls him inside. Jamie is dripping water on the shiny marble floor and on Draco's robe, but Draco doesn't seem to mind. The door closes and a few torches are the only light in the entryway. Jamie doesn't know what to say next. He's biting his lip, trying to think what will get Draco to forgive him. "I need a deadline, a time frame, Draco. It's the only way I'll man up."

"A month," Draco says, but then seems to think better of it. "The second of January. Let's have a peaceful Christmas."

"I can do that." He's not really sure if he can, but he'll find a way, because he can't lose Draco again. "Can you forgive me then?"

Draco pulls him into his arms and kisses him gently. "I already have."

Jamie smiles brightly, in a way he hasn't since that September Day.


End file.
